


Payback

by QTHorror



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, also they're in their holoavatars too, and it's not even really risque, established relationship in this one, honestly this is the most risque thing i've written, this also takes place in the same universe as the one shots from 100 ways to say i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QTHorror/pseuds/QTHorror
Summary: It's hard to be the one that comes out on top when the two people you love the most are mischievous, relentless devils. So when you get the chance to gain the upper hand, you damn well take it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little something came about as a sort of revenge piece and a prompt I got on tumblr. The prompt was "kiss me" and I cannot find the post so I can't link it, but oh well. Have this piece that I blushed over.

“ _Kiss me.”_

 

Amusement and self satisfaction colored her voice and projected itself in the way she moved. She could feel how her hips swayed a little, imitating a confident swagger and the way her arms folding confidently across her chest. Oh yes, she was quite pleased by this little turn of events.

 

She totally looked like the cat who caught the canary. She felt a little bit like it too.

 

In front of her, seated on her couch and looking an amusing mix of curious, anticipatory, and frustrated, were her two loving, _mischievous_ “husbands.” They certainly looked quite...alluring all tied up in blue ribbon, eye blown wide and flexing against the ribbon intermittently. Though she was sure that she was enjoying their predicament far more than they were.

 

Served them right though, for what they pulled a little while ago. The fiends.

 

Swaggering forward it was more than a little amusing to watch the way they both tensed, eyes locked on her not once looking away and barely blinking. It was a little thrilling to know she had them so enthralled, even if a small part of her wanted to curl up and die from the embarrassment of acting like this. This was so out of character for her, but she was going to push through that. She could and would go through with this.

 

As it was, they both could read the difference in which she held herself and they _both_ understood that they were about to suffer.

 

And she was going to enjoy every second of their suffering, it was for a good cause.

 

Stopping about six inches in front of them, she juts one of her hips out and leans forward, repeating her earlier words, voice falling into a smug purr.

 

“ _Kiss me.”_

 

The way Sunstreaker's mouth twists in a frustrated snarl at the words and the way the ribbon refuses to give, makes her own lips quirk into an amused smile. The smile quickly drops when Sideswipe draws her attention with his fidgeting and a taunt.

 

“ _Come and get one.”_

 

Hand going to her hip, she simply meets his challenging smirk and teasing remarks with her own analyzing look. Part of her knows he's goading her into moving, giving in, and a part of her thinks that he suspects she won't be bold enough to do so. And he'd probably be right if Sunny hadn't joined in with the teasing.

 

They didn't think she'd do it. It really was a shame they were so cocky, Sunny nearly bit into his tongue in shock the moment she closed the distance and moved to carefully straddle his lap. She'd admit that little squeak of shock he let out was amazing and something she'd think back on and giggle about.

 

For now though she had two men that needed to learn they weren't the only ones capable of striking someone speechless.

 

Smirking and reveling in the stunned silence, she began to trace fleeting, barely there touches along Sunny's jaw and up to his cheekbones. The dusting of freckles there standing out all the more as a pretty red spread across them. She really loved his freckles, they were one of her favorite features about him, and she really loved this little blush she'd caused.

 

Emboldened by the blush, she let her fingers trail down, still barely touching his skin until her thumb was brushing lightly against his lips. They parted beneath her touch and she slowly drew back her hand, not risking him doing something to derail her. Blinking hazel eyes, full of smugness and challenge at him, she began to press little kisses up the path her fingers had followed, paying extra attention to those freckles of his.

 

Arriving at his lips, she hesitated. Lips just barely brushing against his own, she laughs quietly and whispers against them.

 

“ _Kiss me.”_

 

Whether she closed the distance or him, it didn't matter because suddenly her lips were slanted over his and he was trying to deepen the kiss. Pulling away quickly and sitting up straight, she smirks when he tries to follow and is unable to, frustration darkening his eyes.

 

Grinning impishly she leans in again and nearly gets headbutted as Sunny eagerly leans forward to meet her. Deviating from where he's obviously trying to get her to kiss his lips, she kisses his cheek teasingly instead. The audible huff against her jaw is warning enough that he's getting close to trying something.

 

A distraction was in order, and she knew just what to do. She knew she couldn't kiss and mark his neck like he was so wont to do with her, so she'd have to go lower.

 

Leaving his cheek, she pressed a teasing kiss against the corner of his mouth to distract from the fact that one of her hands was moving up and slipping under the collar of his shirt. The moment her fingers brushed against the skin there, she felt him stiffen.

 

Pulling back slightly to meet his gaze, she read the surprise there. Whatever he saw in her own expression was enough for him to relax and taunt her.

 

“ _Can't resist touching me, huh? Go ahead I don't blame you, I'm quite attractive.”_

 

Pride was the number one thing she felt at how breathless he sounded, despite his words.

 

Another teasing kiss, this time to his chin, and she enacted her ploy. Pulling his shirt collar aside, she dips down and places a gentle kiss against his collarbone. Smirking at the way he tenses, she kisses it once again. The moment she feels him relax once more and let out an unsteady breath is the moment she bites down... _hard_ before sucking lightly _._

 

A strangled curse and a laugh later, and she's pushing herself up and away, self satisfied at the expression on his face.

 

Turning to her attention, to her next victim, she nearly doubles over at his expression.

 

Sideswipe seemed to be torn between desire and nervousness, the later being something that she'd rarely ever seen on his face before. Shuffling over, ignoring Sunny's almost inaudible whine of protest, she let her amusement leak out in her voice.

 

“ _Something wrong, babe? You look nervous.”_

 

A finger trailing along his jaw punctuated her teasing. Forcing a smirk, Sideswipe tried to play casual and unaffected. He wasn't though, she could feel that much, minute tremors running through him.

 

Swinging each leg over his own, until both her knees and thighs set against the outside of his own, she tilted her head and just watched him in clear amusement. The poor boy was trying to hard to be cool and collected, even more so now that she was in his lap. She couldn't be having that, no sir, not at all.

 

Scooting forward a little she began to rain gentle kisses from his forehead down to his nose, then across one of his cheeks, humming in satisfaction when those tremors strengthened. This kisses really weren't anything heated, they weren't meant to be, but they were obviously effecting her poor love. He was shifting and wiggling now and then, trying to get her attention to shift elsewhere or press into the kisses harder.

 

They remained gentle and teasing, despite his insistence on something different. A fleeting thought skipped through her mind and she was helpless to resist it.

 

As distracted as he was by trying to get her to kiss him the way he wanted, he never expected her hands finding the edge of his shirt and sliding under it. The surprised, half yelped squeak was another thing she'd be laughing over later.

 

As it was she trailed her fingers along taut, toned muscle and skin, a light flush crawling up her own neck and cheeks, but she didn't stop. At least not until his breathing began to pick up along with his wiggling.

 

Almost feeling sorry for him, but more smug than anything, she began to trail gentle kisses up and down his throat in tandem with her wandering hands. The split seemed to frustrate him and she could feel his muscles tense and release, fighting against his restraints. It was...mildly distracting to have him moving around like he was, her balance was hard to keep.

 

Figuring she had teased him enough with those slow kisses, she turns her attention to his lips. The sight of his pout was endearing and she didn't hesitate in pressing a hard kiss against them. The change seemed to startle him just as much as her hands under his shirt had.

 

She had no intention on stopping there. If she was doing this, she was doing this _right._

 

In a move bolder than she actually felt, she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth for a second before releasing it in favor of another round of kisses, each one alternating between heated and teasing.

 

She was ashamed to admit that she'd become so distracted teasing them, she'd blocked everything else out, more than content focusing on drawing out those teasing kisses and fleeting touches. It was absolutely intoxicating having them at her mercy like this, all wound up and frustrated and _begging._ Another opportunity like this would likely never come up, she was going to enjoy this little taste of power for as long as possible.

 

So, she was thoroughly distracted, never even giving pause at the high pitched ripping sound of tension finally giving way. That was a mistake that was going to cost her, from the way hands suddenly gripped her hips, fingers digging in enough that she's sure there'd be bruises later, but not pulling her from her place, though that could be because a second pair of hands was suddenly on her thighs, just above her knees.

 

The sensations are enough to snap her from the teasing kisses and nips she was placing on Sideswipe's neck so fast she almost doesn't register the body pressing against her back. But she _does_ notice, particularly when she draws her head back and bumps into a shoulder and exposes her neck. The harsh nip that followed was enough that she was choking on a sound that she was _not_ going to let out, and feeling the full gravity of her situation crashing down on her.

 

A strangled squeak is all she could get out when a roughened voice purrs in her ear.

 

“ _Our turn.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, kudos, and comments! They keep me going!


End file.
